Attack on Titan: A Trainee's Story
by TheIceCreamNinja
Summary: "If we don't fight, we can't win." A trainee and his friends join the military to fight Titan's and assist humanity in the fight against Titans. One is the group's ace. One excels in combat and maneuver gear use. One is the strongest physically. And Hunter, his exceptional mental strength, and his ability to form plans on the brink of death. These four will rise to mankind's pleas.
1. The Fall of Shiganshina

It was a beautiful day in Shiganshina. I sat on the rooftop of a building, as I heard noises from below.

"Ow! Guys, stop! Please!" A voice shouted, accompanied by various sounds. It sounded like somebody was getting beat up. I stood to my feet the jumped from the roof. As I landed, I saw a young blonde boy being assaulted by three older boys.

"Alright guys. Let's leave the coconut alone, eh?" I approached them.

"What are you going to do about it?" One of them walked towards me. The other two looked my way.

"I wouldn't do much. Just ask you guys to stop. Most likely, I will probably beat you guys up, but that's it, really. You aren't so tough."

"Then do it. Try to hit me." The boy closest to me placed his hand on my chest. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't. Touch! Me." I threw him onto the ground. Two children ran around the corner.

"Armin!" The boy shouted. The kids ran up and knocked the bullies over the head. After the bullies left, I help the blonde kid onto his feet.

"Are you alright? Armin, was it?" I kneeled next to him.

"Y-Y-Yes. Thank you." He stammered.

"Its okay. I can't stand by while they hit you kids. Somebody has to stand up for the little guys."

"Hey, are you part of the Survey Corps?" One of the children, a black haired boy, excitedly asked me.

"No, I am in the Training Corps right now." I pointed to the badge on my chest. "When I graduate, I will join the Survey Corps."

"I want to join the Survey Corps when I get older." He was practically shouting. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I will look for you in a few years." I shot up towards my post on the wall.

"Hunter! Where have you been?" Robert, one of my friends in the Training Corps, asked me as I got back.

"I was taking a nap. Then I saved some blonde kid from being bullied." I told him.

"You should stop doing that. You are lucky our superior bought the story about you taking a piss." Carlos walked up from behind me.

"Whatever man." I elbowed him. "What should we have for lunch?"

_BOOM_

_CRACK_

The sky turned yellow as a lightning bolt shot from the sky. Suddenly, a skinless head appeared. Steam rushed over the edge and pushed everyone over, into Shiganshina.

"TITAN!" I shouted, using my 3-dimensional maneuver gear to cling to the wall.

"What do we do?" Evan, another of my friends turned to me.

"Fixed cannon maintenance team eight! Our target is the skinless bastard next to the wall. Scale the wall and distract the titan. Carlos, Robert, come with me, and remember 'go for the nape'." I shouted orders at my comrades. The Garrison squad shot up the wall. Two people thought it would be fun to taunt the colossus.

"Over here, fatty!" One shouted.

"Not even a mother could love your face!" The other jeered. Their reflexes weren't the best, and they let their guard down. The colossus smacked at them and killed the second trainee. The first sailed over the titan hand and down the wall. Carlos and Robert flew to left of the titan head, I went to the right. Robert went first, but was shot back by a blast of steam. Then Carlos tried. He flew close to the titan neck, but he was blinded by steam. He tried to make the kill, but when the steam cleared, the titan was gone.

"Garrison squad eight! Regroup with me!" I ordered. We all stood in a ring around the corpse of the dead, taunter.

"What were you thinking?" I asked the remaining trainee.

"You said to distract him." He raised his arms in defense.

"You let your guard down, and a teammate was killed because of it. I truly didn't believe that somebody could be so stupid!"

"Hunter, cool down." Carlos told me. I took a few deep breaths, then continued.

"How many remain, is everyone else alive?" I asked.

"One person died when we were shot off the wall, they fell to their death. Another ran away, I don't know where to." Evan spoke up.

"Who were they?"

"The dead one was Alexis, I believe. The deserter was named Stewart." He replied.

"I will inform our superiors when we get back." I looked over the edge of the wall. Titans were flowing from a hole that had been made.

"Of you that remain, split into teams of two. Assist with civilian evacuation and titan extermination." I told the remaining squad.

"Sir, there is an odd number of people." A young woman spoke. She was rather quiet.

"Evan, go with the girl." I pointed to the girl.

"Carlos with Robert. Alex with Gerard. I am going to find Stewart and any stray civilians. When you have completed your objective, when it is absolutely necessary to head back, or when you receive the signal, we will regroup on wall Maria. Now head out!" The teams all shot into different directions. I jumped down the wall and made my way through Shiganshina. As I flew along, I heard a child screaming.

"Mom!" I saw Hannes carrying two children.

_Crunch_

I looked to my right and I saw a titan with the lower half of a female. I shot up and slashed the titan's face. Landing on a rooftop. It swung a hand down and I rolled to the side.  
"You'll have to be faster." I smirked as I shot forwards and sliced it's eyes, blinding it. I threw it's arms around wildly and I swung under it's arm, then I turned and shot towards it's neck, and I cleaved at it's weak spot, but missed. I stood on the roof, quickly jumped down, i cut it's arms and legs, so it couldnt move.

"Wait, Hannes!" I remembered. I shot off and found Hannes. I began running next to him. I realized that the young, black-haired boy that I found earlier was under Hannes' arm.

"Hannes! Let me see the boy." I told him. He handed me the young kid and we kept running.

"Mom! Mom!" He continued to shout. Tears ran down his face as he screamed. We finally made our way to a safe area, near the boats, and I set the boy down.  
"Hey, kid. You are safe for now. Stay with Hannes." I told him.

"But my mom!"

"I'm sorry kid. I saw it too. It was horrible. I am sorry." My eyes began to water, I knew what it was like to watch family die in front of you. I saw Hannes motion for me to give him the kid.

"Hey, go with Hannes. He will take you inside wall Rose." I told the boy. He made his way to the boat, while he continued to wear a mask of despair. I made my way to the rendezvous point on wall Maria. I waited for several minutes, until Evan showed up, carrying the other girl from our squad.

"What is her name?" I asked Evan.

"Kate." Evan replied.

"Kate. What happened?" I turned to Evan.

"We were flying along. We saw a group of civilians being attacked by 3 titans. We decided to try and kill the titans. She killed one, but was grabbed by another. I quickly killed the remaining titans, and she had fainted." Evan told me.

"Can't blame her. Titans are frightening. I saw a woman bit in half. Right in front of her children." I recalled the event. At the moment, Carlos and Robert came back, with Alex, the trainee that taunted the colossus. Alex was covered in blood, but it wasn't steaming. His left eye was covered in bandages.

"What happened? Where is Gerard?" I asked.

"Abberant." Carlos told me. "Robert and I killed it."

"We flew by and saw it swallowing Gerard. We came down and killed it, and we saw Alex on the ground. His eye was messed up, we bandaged him quickly and got back here." Robert added to Carlos' statement.

"Alex, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I-I-I, yeah I'll be fine." He broke down crying.

_Crash_

The wall shook beneath out feet.

"What the hell!" Evan shouted. In the, supposed to be safe, side of the wall, was a large titan. It looked as if it had plated armor.

"Evan, Robert! Take Kate and Alex and get to the nearest military post. Retrieve your orders from them. Carlos, with me. We are going to check out that titan." I barked my orders. The four shot away to another part of the wall. Carlos and I jumped down and landed near the titan. It turned and slowly started to sprint towards Shiganshina.

"No you don't!" I screamed. I shot my maneuver gear at it. The gear bounced of it's scales. I tried to chase, but a bunch of titans were heading towards us.

"Up for a competition?" I asked, smiling.

"You are going to lose." He smirked.

"First to ten." I called out before shooting ahead and landing on a titan head. It made a fist and smacked itself on the top of the head. I jumped off and slashed it's weak spot. Another reached down to me, but I cut off it's hand. I then ran up the arm and hooked its neck. I jumped away to avoid a fist coming towards me. Then I shot behind it and hit the weak spot.

"Two!" I called.

"Five!" Carlos called. "You take too long for your kills."

"Oh really." I hooked a titans face. I pulled myself towards it and I shot another hook at the ground. It tried to grab me but missed. It turned away from me and I shot up and killed it.

"Three!"

"Nine!" He called back. A hand suddenly grabbed my waist. I looked to see a giant toothy smile, opened wide.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP! CRAP!" I shouted. I looked. Into the titan's eye. I saw heartlessness. Emptyness. Nothingness.

"Ten!" Carlos called out. The hand that grasped me suddenly released and the titan fell to the ground.

"I owe you my life, friend." I clasped his shoulder. "Let's get back to the rest of the group."

"Retreat!" A man landed next to us.

"What are you recruits doing? We just got the order to retreat to wall Rose." He told us.

"Yes sir." Carlos and I saluted, before flying off to wall Rose.

**_New Story on the horizon! It looks like Attack on Titan. This story involves me and my friends in the attack on Titan universe._**

**_-H_**


	2. The Cabin by the Mountain

I awoke in my small home near the mountains.

"Sweety! Come down for supper." My mother called from downstairs. "And bring your brother."

"That was a hell of a dream." I told myself as i walked across the hall to my brother's room. I knocked on the door, then i stepped into the room. Drawings were all over, paper was scattered around. On the wall, right above my brother's desk, was a large drawing of the Wings of Freedom. Under the drawing, was my younger brother, asleep.

"Boy, if i didn't know better, i would think all you did was draw and sleep." I roused him from his slumber. He looked at me with a confused look. "Come on. Food is ready downstairs. Uncle Dave brought back boar."

"Yay!" He screamed. He ran downstairs and i looked at what he had been drawing. It was a picture of myself in a Survey Corps uniform. He always pressured me about joining the SC.

"Hunter, come on!" My little brother called to me. I walked out of the room and down the stairs of the small cabin.

"Hey Miranda." My uncle, Dave, swaggered into the room. He approached my mother and kissed her. I scowled at the man. My father mysteriously dies, and good ole Dave comes to help his brother's wife and kids.

I have seen how he looks at her, and i remember the stories my father told me. That man was scum. He was the one who killed my father, he had hired men. I saw him paying three men covered in blood. One held my father's own head and dagger.

I had followed them to their small cabin. They had picked my father clean, then i killed all three, with my father's dagger. After my father was buried, i washed up and came home. My mother and Dave had thought I was walking through the woods.

Only a few months later, awe sat at the table and ate dinner with the savage. His smile made me almost vomit. The same went for the oblivious smiles of my mother and Adam.

"So, how was your day kiddo?" Dave asked Adam.

"It was great. Hunter and I played in the woods. I drew some pictures. It was a fun day." Adam practically bounced in his chair.

"Good to hear, sport." Dave smiled. "What about you, Hunter?"

"Played with Adam. Walked around. Nothing much."

"You should go meet friends. Being a shut-in isn't good for a child your age." My mother told me.

"I remember your father and I used to go hunting when I was your age." Dave smiled at me.

"When is daddy coming home from the Survey Corps?" Adam asked. My mother and Adam both thought dad left to join the SP.

"He is doing important business right now. He probably wont be home soon." Dave responded.

"Davey, how come dad never sends us letters? Why doesn't he ever visit?" I asked in an inquisitive tone.

"My brother was a strange man. I will never understand why he does what he does."

"Why don't you ever show us the letters?" I continued.

"Hunter! That is enough. Stop with this nonsense." My mother raised her voice. "Do your chores, i need to put your brother to bed." My mother took Adam upstairs. I took the dishes to the washbin and the door rang.

"I'll get it." Dave shouted. He opened the door and began to speak in a low tone. "Let's go. The eldest is doing chores. The broad is upstairs. Nab her and the younger kid. They will fetch a good price."

"We ain't gonna sell the older kid?" A raspy voice asked.

"No, too much of a fighter." Dave replied.

"We should still get him back for Joe, Mike, and Eddie." Another voice added.

"You get behind the kid. Then get him. Quietly." Dave told the man. The man made his way to the wash area. He walked past me as i stood behind the door. I crept behind him and shoved a blade into his throat. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I looked around the corner as two men stepped outside the doorway.

"If anybody beside Alex walks up those stairs, shout. Then I will kill the broad." Dave chuckled. "But for now."

"Get off of me you pig!" My mother screamed.

"Mommy?" Adam spoke just loud enough for me to hear him. I knocked on the wood and one of the men walked over to me. As he turned the corner, i pulled him towards me and stabbed him in the throat. He slipped from my grasp and tumbled down the stairs.

"Mikey? You okay."

"Yeah, I just slipped." I deepened my voice.

"Do you see Markus?" He asked.

"Shit, another one down there." I cursed under my breath.

"Somebody stabbed Alex!" A voice came from below. "There is a kid on the stairs!" I ran forward and stabbed the guy at the door. Then i burst in the door as a knife ripped across my mother's throat.

"MOM!" I shouted. A hand grabbed my shirt and punched my ribs. Dave walked up to me and spat.

"She is dead because of you. You ruined everything. This is your fault." He shoved my head at my mother's corpse. My father's knife was ripped from my hand and shoved into my right shoulder. Then i was pushed forwards. I grasped the wall as i stumbled towards the window. I grabbed a paper as i fell through the window.

This world is cruel. Nothing can stop man from hurting one another. Even as the Titan hold us in their grip, keeping us inside these walls. We still bicker, and argue, and kill each other. If the Titans didn't kill us, we would kill ourselves.

I hit the cold ground with force. The pain paralyzed me, i couldn't move. I looked at the thing in my hand, it was my brother's drawing of the Wings of Freedom. I clutched the drawing, as well and the dark green shirt my father once wore.

I stumbled away from my house. Then i blacked out. I awoke in a stone home. As soon as i had healed, i thanked the family that housed me. I said goodbye to the bright-eyed young boy, and the quiet young girl that wore the scarf. First thing i did was sign up for the military.

**_Just a little backstory for our young hero. I hope you enjoy the story, and make sure to review. Otherwise I'll feed you to the Titans!_**


	3. OC Sheet

**_Note, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor anything affiliated with it, nor any OCs that have been sent to me, nor the cover art i am using. I only own this story, and my OCs._**

* * *

"Hey, Hunter wake up!" Carlos smacked my face.

"Ay, dick! Don't hit me." I swatted his hand away.

"You were thrashing around." Robert spoke from behind him.

"And you fell from the bunk." Evan added.

"Just a bad dream. Same as the others?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, but i am fine."

"Then let's go! We have training today." Carlos shouted at me as he adjusted his shirt.

_**Heyhoo. This is the time. Time for OC submissions. If you have an OC, please send me a PM. Ifyou have previously asked me about the story, i will message you. This is the OC sheet. And there are NO titan shifters. If you feel the OC sheet is not detailed enough, please add any extra details in the EXTRAS section.**_

_**-H**_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Weight(skinny, average, athletic):

Height(short, average, tall):

Ethnicity:

Hair Style and Color:

Eye Color:

Distinguishable Features(Scars and such):

Accent:

Appearance:

Casual Clothing:

Military Clothing:

Military Branch(Garrison, MP, Recon Corps):

Family:

Attitude(Shy, Jerk, Insane Psycopath hell bent on exterminating titans):

Sexual Preference:

Home Town:

Backround (Past happenings):

Specialties(Intelligence, Manuever Gear, Teamwork, Hand to Hand): (Maximum of two, No Levis or Mikasas. Doesn't have to been one of those.)

Opinion on Titans(Is your OC Hanji or Eren. Do they absolutely hate titans, or do they want to study them):

Opinion of Titan Shifters:

Extras:


	4. Training

"Alright maggot's, I'm your instructor. You will refer to me as sir." The instructor bellowed. He made his way through the class, standing at certain students longer than others, and skipping some completely.

"You! What's your name maggot?" He stopped in front of a tall boy with pale skin and short brown hair.

"Sagittarius Romuna, sir!" The boy replied.

"And why are you here?" The instructor screamed at him.

"I plan to join the Survey Corps, sir."

"Why is that, private?"

"I wish for the betterment of humanity, sir."

"Well, well. Quite the honorable young man we have here." The instructor told the trainees. The instructor kneed Sagittarius in the stomach, causing the latter to collapse to the ground. "I doubt you would even make it back from your first mission, private!"

"What about you, girl?" The instructor asked a girl with black, braided hair and fair skin.

"My name is Klotho Blood, sir. I plan to join the Survey Corps to assist in the extermination of titans."

"You want to kill titans?"

"Yes, sir!" Klotho shouted. The instructor headbutted Klotho, causing her to fall to the ground. "You can't even stand, what makes you think you can kill titans, if you fold in training!"

"Lookey here." The instructor stood in front of me. "What is your name private?"

"Hunter O'Harris, sir."

"And why are you here, Hunter? Are you here to hunt the titans, like Miss Blood over there?" The instructor was inches from my face, smiling.

"No. I am here to join the Survey Corps, and work alongside Squad Leader Levi." I told him. He began laughing. He threw his head back. As it came speeding forwards, I jumped to the side, out of the way of the headbutt.

"Listen up, and listen good! You do not have the skills, nor training, nor are you anywhere near special enough to work with the Survey Corps Special Operations Squad. If you think some no-good scum like you, would even come close to joining Levi Squad, then you need to think, again!" The instructor shouted, louder than cannon fire, so everybody could hear him.

* * *

"Are you serious, you want to join Squad Levi?" Another trainee, Nero Flügel, asked me.

"I figure it is a good goal. People keep shooting down the idea, but they are the ones I don't bother to associate with." I took a sip of my drink.

"What about you?" Nero asked my friend, Carlos.

"I am tired of being trapped inside the walls, I want to explore." Carlos seemed so casual.

"You are asking so many questions, what branch are you planning to join? Don't tell me it's the MP Brigade." I smiled at Nero.

"My father used to be in the Survey Corps. I want to follow in his footsteps."

"Well, aren't you all so honorable?" A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a young man with short, light brown hair, white skin and slightly rounded features. "It's great that you all want the betterment of humanity, but I just want a nice life in the interior. If you make it back from your first expedition, I will invite you for some tea while i'm at the interior." He leaned against the wall. "We all know that won't happen though." I stood from the bench I sat on, and Carlos stood as well, holding an arm in front of my chest.

"What makes you so special, shorty?" I asked.

"What did you just call me?"

"Shorty. Or are you deaf as well?"

"Do you want to fight?" He raised his fists.

"Ladies first." I bowed. Heavy footsteps came towards me. He swung a fist forwards, but I grabbed it and pulled it to my side. I then kneed him in the chest, and he fell to the floor.

"What's going on here?" The instructor opened the door to the Mess Hall.

"This trainee tripped, sir. Hunter was helping him up." Sagittarius lied.

"Very well. Keep yourself off the floor, and keep quiet!" The door slammed.

"Thanks." I smiled at Sagittarius.

"If you want on Levi Squad, I would recommend you not get caught fighting." He continued to eat her food.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Alright trainees! Today we are testing whether or not you can keep your balance on a three-dimensional environment."

Everyone was ready, some trainees looked excited, some looked bored, some looked too focused to have emotions.

"The first set of trainees, step forwards and fasten your belts." The instructor bellowed. Myself, as well as Carlos, Nero, Klothos, and Sagittarius all stepped forwards and got ready. We were all slowly lifted into the air. I quivered slightly, then, when I got my sense of balance, I was fine. Carlos was sitting there, bored. Klothos and Nero were shaking a bit. Sagittarius looked horrified, his legs were shaking, and he looked stiff.

"Very good, very good, excellent Private Rivera." The instructor walked along the line. "What's the matter Romuna? Are you going to fall?"

"No sir. I am doing just fi-" Sagittarius told the instructor, but he was cut off as he fell forward and hit his face on the ground.

"Well well Sagittarius. There are always openings in the janitorial department, so you can clean up your crap performance!"

* * *

"Can you guys help me out? Some tips, or anything I should know." Sagittarius asked Nero and me.

"Dude, isn't your girlfriend good with Maneuver Gear? Ask her." I told him.

"She isn't my girlfriend." He blushed. "Besides, she says there isn't a trick."

"When you were shaking, but staying up, what were you doing?" Nero asked.

"What was I doing?"

"I'm not sure if you know this, but questions aren't usually answered with other questions." I smiled at him.

"Well, I was putting equal pressure on both feet. When I shifted to my left, I lost my balance." Sagittarius told us.

"If you hadn't given up right as you failed, you could have tried shifting on to your right foot. That is probably what happened." I told him.

"Aren't you cute? Showing each other how to be mediocre." The annoying kid from earlier popped his head from the side of the bunk. I kicked him in the face and he fell to the floor.

* * *

"Alright Sagittarius. Try this again, and if you can't, you can't be a soldier." The instructor spoke to Sagittarius. Sagittarius was slowly raised into the air, he was shaking slightly. He shifted himself to the right and he stopped shaking.

"Well, congrats! You have passed the basics test. Now, you will have to try out fighting."

* * *

"Alright, you ready?" Nero asked.

"As ever." I smiled. Nero ran forwards and jabbed at me with the wooden knife. I ducked to the side and grabbed the knife, while also grabbing Nero's arm, and flipping him over.

"Agh! God damn!"He grumbled.

"Sorry man." I apologized. I helped him up and he gave me the knife.

"It's okay, i'm not the best at hand-to-hand combat."

"Ready?" I asked as we both took our places.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's go." I ran forwards and stabbed with the knife, he tried to replicate what I did, but as he grabbed my arm, I swept his leg from under him.

"You really aren't good." I aimed the blade at his throat.

"You don't say." He smiled as I helped him up. We heard a noise of somebody falling to the ground, we looked and saw the annoying kid on the floor. Klothos had a knife against his throat.

"Get up." She told him. He stood up, and she turned to the two of us. We smiled and the annoying kid ran at her from behind. Klothos stepped to the side and stuck her leg out. The annoying kid went face first into the dust. Nero and I both laughed at him. As we saw the instructor walking towards us, we immediately returned to our training.

* * *

_**Hay-oo! How's it going everyone. This is the latest chapter of my attack on titan story. I hope all of you that read this enjoy the story. I still need OCs. No OCs means no story.**_

**_-H_**


	5. Survey Corps

"Hunter! Are you guys okay!" Nero ran up to Carlos and I as we arrived at wall Maria.

"God, it was horrible. We were with the groups trying to save civilians heading to Wall Maria. So many of them died. It wasn't like soldiers. They were helpless. Children grabbed away from their mothers, mothers grabbed away from their children and husbands." Carlos looked at the ground.

"Most of the civilians were murdered. The titans were attracted to the large groups." I placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Maybe you two just weren't good enough. I don't understand why you keep trying to make the top ten. You never will-" The annoying kid, Stewart, mocked us.

"You!" I tackled him to the ground. "You deserted! Thanks to you, plenty of people have died today. Not because of us, because of you leaving your post."

"Don't try pinning this on me. You know I am not to blame." He held his hands in front of his face. I punched him several times. All the while I was shouting profanities at him. Finally, Nero and Evan pulled me off of the kid. A soldier ran up to us.

"What the hell do you kids think you are doing! Why are you two fighting? Knock it off!" The soldier shouted.

"Oh! I'll knock it off, after I knock this bastard out!"

"That kid is crazy, I demand you do something!" Stewart told the soldier.

"You don't demand anything from me. One of you!" The soldier looked to Carlos, Robert, Sagittarius, and Klotho.

"Hunter was angry because Stewart abandoned his post as soon as the Colossus titan appeared." Klotho told him.

"Stewart had also insulted Hunter, as well as a fellow trainee, Carlos." Robert added.

"Stewart was saying that hundreds of people had died because those two, and only those two, were not skilled enough." Sagittarius finished.

"As you can see, multiple provocations. Stewart was asking for it." Nero spoke. I had calmed myself by then.

"Young men, is this true?" The soldier asked.

"Yes sir." I saluted.

"Sir I-" Stewart began.

"The man asked if it was true." Another soldier had approached us.

"Hannes!" I smiled at my friend in the Garrison.

"Yes sir, it is true." Stewart managed to choke out.

"Well then, I am placing you under arrest for deserting. As well, you need to get your temper under control if you want to stay in the military." The soldier warned as he led Stewart away.

"You should be careful Hunter." Hannes warned me.

"Just lost my temper. I can learn to keep it under wraps. Happy you weren't drunk today?" I smiled at Hannes.

"Oh, shut it. Seriously, keep it down a bit. I heard Commander Erwin was watching your trainee group. I heard he had an eye on you."

"Seriously? Hey, how were those kids that you rescued? What were their names?" I asked Hannes.

"Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. You should know, I heard their mother talking about you. She said you had stayed with them. Doctor Yeager took care of a knife wound on your shoulder."

"Oh, god! That was them? Don't tell me the woman that got eaten was-"

"Carla Yeager. Eren's mom." Hannes grew solemn.

"Oh my god, she was the nicest woman while I stayed at their house. I don't think she liked my encouraging Eren to join the Survey Corps."

"Hunter! Come on! We have to get to Commander Erwin's speech." Nero called to me.

"Hannes, I will see you later." I walked over to join Nero.

* * *

"Alright trainees. Today is the day you will be joining one of the three branches of the military. The Garrison, for those who wish to protect our beloved walls, this is your option. The Survey Corps, for those of you who wish to venture outside the walls and fight titans in their own territory. Or the Military Police, who will work within wall Sina and work directly with the king." The instructor spoke to all of ua.

"However, the third option is only available to these ten trainees among you. Carlos Rivera, Robert Olivier, Nero Flüegel, Hunter O'Harris, Klotho Blood, Sagittarius Romuna, Evan Danforth, Kate Fraulein, Alejandro Fiero, and Sierra Thompson. You ten may join the Military Police if you so please." The instructor stepped off of the stage, and another man replaced him. This other man was tall, blonde, and he had a commanding presence. I had seen this man several times during my time as a trainee.

"Hello, everybody. I am Commander Erwin Smith, of the Survey Corps. I am here to try to convince you to join the Survey Corps. If you join the Survey Corps, you will go on expeditions outside the walls, and into titan territory." The commander paused for a moment. "Most, if not all, of you faced this titan menace today, during the breach of Shiganshina And Wall Rose. Many of you know how scary they can be. And therefore, if you do not wish to join the Survey Corps, I fully understand." He finished.

Around three for the of the entire crowd immediately exited the area, leaving less than a forth of trainees.

"I thank you all for making this decision. The titan threat is all too apparent to us at this moment. Therefore, I applaud you all. You have seen titans firsthand, and you decide that you wish to see them again. All of you, salute!" The commander shouted, as he saluted. All of the remaining trainees saluted as well. I looked around and saw many of my friends.

Evan, Nero, Carlos, Robert, Sagittarius, Klotho, they all stood saluting.

"You are free to talk amongst yourselves for now." Erwin dismissed us.

"Hunter!" Nero and Carlos walked up to me.

"Good to see you guys had the guts." I laughed at them.

"Top ten, we got a great chance of living." Nero smiled.

"Young men, are one of you Hunter O'Harris?" Commander Erwin approached the tree of us.

"Hai!" We all saluted. "I am Hunter, sir."

"Young man, I understand you were part of the top ten?"

"Yes sir."

"And in the reports, I understand that you took immediate hold of the situation, at the appearance of the Colossus Titan. Your squad was directly in front of it?" The commander looked at Nero and Carlos.

"Yes sir. Hunter had a grasp on the situation immediately. When the titans flowed through the wall, he gave orders quickly, and with precision." Carlos told Erwin.

"Am I also to understand that, when you later confronted a deserter, you proceeded to beat him?" Erwin looked back to me.

"Yes sir, but-"

"Do you think you could keep your anger under control? Especially when handled with situations similar to today?" Erwin cut me off.

"Honestly sir, I would be a lot better off if I had my friends as squadmates. They pulled me off of Stewart, otherwise I would have kept going."

"But could you try?"

"Yes sir. I would give it my all."

"Very well. With how well you handled today's, special situation, I am thinking of putting you in a squad of your own. I would allow you to have your friends within the squad." Erwin told me. He held out a hand, and let slip a small smile.

"Thank you sir, it is an honor." I shook his hand, probably a bit too violently.

"I understand your intentions were to join Levi Squad, but I believe this will suit you better." Erwin released my hand. "Please come with me." He led me to the back of the stadium. There, stood three people. One, a girl with glasses and brown hair, with an incredibly excited look, was talking loudly. One of the men, he was slightly shorter than Erwin, and he had brown hair, was silently looking around. The last man was shorter than all three of them. He had dark black hair, and his expression was blank, like a canvas before the painter began his work.

"Hangë, Mike, Levi, this is Hunter Nelsen. He is going to be in charge of a squad." Erwin introduced me.

"Hi." I smiled. The taller man walked up to me. He tilted his head down slightly, and he smelled my hair.

"Um?" I looked to the girl and the shorter guy.

"That is Mike, he smells everybody he meets." The girl introduced us. I turned back and saw Mike smiling. "Then he smirks."

"I am Zoe Hangë. I am in charge of studying any titans that we capture." The girl smiled at me. "That is Levi., he is in charge of the special operations squad."

"I'm Hunter. I-"

"We all know. Erwin told us about how he was thinking of letting you have a squad. It is no cakewalk. You will see comrades die, if not yourself." Levi interrupted me. He seemed pissed.

"Erwin also told us that you wanted to be in Levi squad." Hangë added.

"I didn't really want to join the Survey Corps that much. My brother always wanted to, and he wanted me to. It was his dream, until a few years ago. My uncle killed my mother and brother, then he stabbed me in the shoulder and pushed me out of the window. I reached for something to hold on to. I grabbed my brothers drawing of the Wings of Freedom." I paused for a moment, nobody stopped listening.

"After I healed up, I decided to join. When I heard about Levi, humanities strongest soldier, I wanted to learn from him. If I had had that kind of strength, I would have been able to save my mother and brother." I blushed a bit at the end. I almost kicked myself for seeming like a kiss up.

"What about your father during this?" Levi asked.

"He was killed a year or two before that. My uncle hired some men to do it. I saw him paying them, and I saw them kill my father."

"You knew about this, but you didn't say anything?" Hangë questioned.

"I had no proof. And I had killed the murderers myself. So I would have been tossed in the pits as well."

"I see." Levi muttered to himself.

"Well, it will be fun working with you." Hangë smiled. "If you last long enough."

"It will be a pleasure working with you all as well."


	6. The Cabin in the Clearing

"Alright, this will be the place your team shall stay until we decide on an expedition date." Erwin told me as we breached the treeline, emerging into a beautiful clearing. Opposite us, on the other end of the large clearing, were mountains. To the left, as well as behind us, were trees for a few miles. To our right was a crystal clear lake. In the middle of the clearing was a wooden cabin, larger than most houses, about the size of a small inn.

"Holy Jesus." Evan gasped from behind me.

"It is a beautiful area. The house has seven rooms, so two of your squad will have to share. It also has a kitchen, dining area, living area, and two separate outhouses behind the house, 20 metres away." Erwin listed the house's features. "There is also a small office with a balcony overlooking the forest behind us."

"Thank you Commander. For all of this." I thanked.

"Your welcome. When we arrive, I suggest unpacking and getting settled. Then cleaning up. The place is dirty, and Levi will be visiting you in several days time. He doesn't like dirt, and living in a mess would leave a bad first impression." Erwin smiled a bit.

"Will you be staying here, sir?" I asked him.

"No, I need to get back to HQ and decide on when to have the next expedition outside the wall." Erwin lead us to the front of the building.

"Sir, is there a place to put our horses?" Carlos asked.

"There are stables outback. As well as some training equipment." Erwin turned to me. "Good luck young man. It will be a pleasure to work with you."

"And you as well sir." I told Erwin as he turned and rode back to the forest. I hopped off my horse, Caroline, and I addressed my teammates. "Alright everybody. First, let's do a check-off of all our gear. First, does everybody have their Vertical Maneuver Gear?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh." Everyone responded.

"Good, does everybody have their personal possessions?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's get inside and asses the damage." I told them. "Carlo, Robert, go put the horses in the stables and get them fed please."

"Yes sir." They both led the horses away as everyone took their things inside.

"Okay, let's get upstairs and set our things in the rooms. Is anybody willing to share?" I asked.

"We will." Evan and Jason raised their hands.

"Okay, you two go pick a room and make sure you have all of the things you brought. Everybody else, go get yourselves some rooms and do the same." We all walked upstairs. Each room was very alike, so we each chose randomly. After I got into my room, I emptied out my bags. Several sets of clothes, boots, my Survey Corps jacket, a replacement, and two Survey Corps capes.

"Looks like everything is here." I told myself. I noticed several bookshelves in the room, two were full of books. Three had a few books, and three were empty. I filled a third bookshelf with the extra books, and I placed my things in a dresser.

"Is everything alright in here?" I walked into the room next to mine.

"Yeah. I have all my stuff." Klotho replied.

"Okay, if you find any books lying around, give 'em to me." I told her as I walked to the room across from mine.

"How are you doing Jason?" I asked as I popped into his room.

"I'm good. I found some books, but no bookshelves." He waved to a stack of books.

"You mind?" I stepped closer.

"Not at all. If you find a good one, let me borrow it." He turned back to his stuff. I picked up the books and set them on the empty shelf in my room. I checked with everyone else, got another shelf worth of books. When Carlos and Robert got back, they chose their rooms and got settled. I moved into the office and looked around. There were more books, stacks of blank papers, pens, and pencils on a desk. I checked the drawers and found some more papers, an old journal, and some more pencils.

"Hunter, we found a closet full of cleaning g supplies. Like, a lot of cleaning supplies." Carlos stepped into the office.

"Open all the windows and doors, get out the supplies, and tell everyone to meet me in the living area." I ordered.

"I know that look. It is going to be a long day." Carlos walked downstairs. After several minutes I tied a cloth around my mouth and I walked into the living area.

"Alright, what is the deal?" Klotho asked.

"The place is filthy. We are going to clean. Carlos and Robert, work on the rooms and the office. Sweep the floors, clean the cabinets. Evan and Jason, take the bedding and pillow cases, go out to the lake and wash them. Nero and Klotho, you to go with Sagittarius and check out the basement. One of you come to my office when you are done." I gave everyone their tasks.

"And what will you be doing?" Klotho asked.

"I will be in the office, organizing my papers, reports, books, supplies. Then I need to fill out a report regarding the Colossus Titan attack." Everybody went to their respective positions. I walked back into the office. After several minutes of cleaning, making the office fit for even Levi, I organized the books that were in the office.

One shelf was information about titans, scouting reports, information about the separate military branches. The second shelf was random books, history of the wall, the royal family history, history of humanity, different terrain within the wall. The third shelf was poems and fiction books. Another was assorted notebooks and empty books.

I organised the desk, supplies and papers, as well as more recent reports, or folders of random papers. I took the small notebook I found and opened it up. All the pages were empty except for the last few pages. They were random doodles, extremely big lakes, or mountains that had smoke and fire at the top. On the last page was some writing.

"This notebook is some drawing from a book I found about the outside world. The book is located behind the bookshelves, keep it well hidden. I made this notebook in case they destroy the book. Please, keep this secret, do not let anybody but yourself see it. Hide it the best you can. -Alecks"

"Behind the bookshelves." I recited. I placed the book in a drawer, I walked over to the bookshelves. I traced my hand along the side and found an alcove to put my fingers. "Later, when there aren't as many chances to get caught." I moved over to my desk and I wrote on the first page of the journal.

"Day 1. Today we moved into our designated house/inn. Erwin informed me that Captain Levi will be visiting us in three days time. The place is a wreck, everything is dirty. I cleaned my office. I have everybody working on the rest of the House. Erwin is working on the next expedition. I've already fought titans before, but that just means I know about the horrors. And that makes me even more afraid. -Hunter O'Harris, Squad Leader, Survey Corps." I closed the book and placed it in my breast pocket, along with a pencil.

I made my way downstairs and saw Klotho with a broom.

"The basement is filthy, and everything is covered up." Klotho told me.

"Go clean everything, you get the floors." I told her, too busy to pay attention.

"I'll share a little secret with you, Hunter: I don't take kindly to being ordered around. I don't care if you're our squad leader, because the only reason you survived is because we can work together. We're the trainee squad, and you're a trainee like the rest of us. Don't forget it." Klotho picked up the broom and held it out like a sword. "The titans don't care for ranks; work like the rest of us."

"Hey, I know that we trained together. I was there ya know. You think I don't do work? Do you even know all the paperwork I have to deal with? Not to mention, most likely a new recruit after every expedition we go on." Klotho walked up and put a finger on my chest.

"If you think that you are the only one with problems, think again. Every time we had to bail you out because you fought, or you spilled something across the floor, we suffered. The instructors had their eyes on us from day one. We cannot help for our upbringing or our height, but we have to work twice as hard because of it. I would love to do paperwork or test your recruits, Hunter. You have a whole squad, and everyone has skill you can use. Do you even know who I am or where I am from?"

"What kind of question is that? You are Klothos Blood." I leaned in closer, our faces were centimetres away from each other. "One of the most beautiful, skilled people I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Where am I from? What can I do? You complain about work and cleanliness, yet you don't let us pitch in. Tell me, do you know what I could do to help?" She asked, leaning backwards and grabbing my shirt.

"You could trust that I am trying my damnedest to be a good leader. You could help me if someone gets out of line. You could please not rumple my shirt." I pushed her hand away.

"Who could do the paperwork faster, I wonder?" She stepped backwards with a sly grin.

"I'm not taking the gamble. If humanity's best soldier will deal with the Chain of Command, and do paperwork himself, then so shall I. I need to make a good impression." I stood my ground.

"I am sure the stars are much easier to see from your office balcony. I think I'll go up there." She shoved past me and ran up the stairs.

"Klothos! Get down here now! Don't make me give you extra chores!" I shouted as I ran after her. "Klothos! Listen to me, I am your Squad Leader!" She looked back at me while in the hallway. She winked and ran into my office.

"Klothos Blood, I don't give a damn if we trained together. You need to listen to your squad leader. Get out of my office, and finish your chores. We need to get this place looking nice." I ran into the office. "And I need to finish my work."

She turned and winked at me, revealing a scar on her left eye.

"That's what I am trying to help you with, Hunter. Instead, you waste your time fuming when I could help you finish this - " she traced her finger in the shape of a figure-8 on the stack of papers. "- and you could help me clean the places I cannot reach."

"Oh, well I. No, sorry but I need to do this myself. What kind of leader would I be if I needed my subordinates to help me with paperwork? Imagine during a fight. I would probably lose my position."

She turned and exited the room through the window.

"Women are so difficult to understand." I sighed as I began shuffling through papers. "Damn, I need some coffee."

"Figured as much. Here." She placed on the tallest stack of papers. "This place has so many windows; I can move almost anywhere." She laughed.

"Please, just can you go do your chores, and then unpack." I put my head in my hands.

She shrugged as she opened the window and stepped out on to the balcony. Then she leaned through the window and ruffled my hair.

"Call one of us if you need something, Squad Leader." She smiled.

"Nyaa, sure." I fixed my hair and returned my paperwork. "And thanks for the coffee. Now close the window, I'm freezing." She ran up onto the roof and away from me.

"Huh, I hate you people." I mumbled as I shut the window.

**_Hello everyone. Wait, sorry. Hay-oo guys! I'm back on the AoT story track. I've got a friend helping me, so you should go stop by and say hi to 7ShadowsUnleashed. She has been awesome in helping me get myself started back up. I'm sorry for the big delay, right now I have enough for Hunter's squad, but I still need more as replacements because, its the Survey Corps, a lot of people will die. Just to be clear, James is the fellow we see Levi talking to in Trost, the one that was bitten, then stabbed the titan eye. Yep, that's him. I am putting out two chapters today because of my absence, so thank you all, if you want to write a story together, or need some help writing a story, feel free to PM me and I will try to get back to you. The end of the school year is hectic._**

**_-H_**


	7. The Cabin in the Clearing Part 2

"Oi, Hunter, there's a piano in the basement. Do you want to take a break and see it?" Klotho shoved her head through my office window.

"Hmm? Whu? Oh, its you. What did you say?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"We found a piano in the basement. Do you want to see it?" She saluted sloppily.

"Salute properly." I told her. She saluted properly.

"You can come in the room. Just so you know." I stacked up the papers. "I was done anyways. Where is this piano you speak of?"

"The piano, it's in the basement."

"Let's go then." I helped her through the window. "Was anything else down there?"

"Dust, spiderwebs, more dust, more spiderwebs, darkness, old blades, a human hand ..." She sat on my desk.

"Are the blades usable?" I questioned.

"They're old and rusted, so probably not." She shrugged. "Do you even know what a piano looks like, Squad Leader?"

"My mother used to be a musician. I've seen a piano before."

"Well, now you know why that piano is going nowhere fast. Come on, let's go see it." She walked to the doorway with a slight limp.

"What is wrong with your leg?"

"There's a patch of loose shingles on the roof, Squad Leader. Nothing to worry about." She looked at her left leg.

"Carlos! Nero! Come up here! Bring Evan and Jason!" I called downstairs.

"There's nothing to worry about. Come on, let's go so we can all get along with our work." She jumped away from me. I grabbed her jacket to keep her from running.

"You are getting the leg checked. That is an order."

"You can find the basement, right?" She weasled out of her jacket. "Meet me down there."

Carlos and the others entered the room.

"Yes sir?" Nero asked.

"Carlos, Nero, get onto the roof and catch Klothos. Bring her to the basement. Evan, with me, we need to move something down in the basement." I made Evan follow me.

"Yes sir." Carlos and Nero saluted, then they ran after Klotho.

"Watch for loose shingles!" I shouted as Evan and I walked down the stairs.

"Why do you have an extra jacket?" Evan asked.

"It's Klothos'." I held up the jacket.

"You cheeky bum. It has only been a day." Evan nudged me.

"Let's just go." I punched him.

Evan and I got down to the basement, I looked around and saw that it was covered in dust, but the piano was clean.

"Alright, then let's go." I tell him. We both stand on either side of the piano. "Alright, you are going to tip it to your left, and place one hand on the bottom, one hand on the side."

"Got it." Evan did as instructed.

"Alright, now walk backwards." I told him. We walked across the basement, to the end of the stairway.

"Walk backwards. Slowly. Slowly now. Alright, set it down gently." Evan dropped the piano, luckily, nothing broke.

"I said gently! For Christ's sake." I yelled at him.

"Sorry man." He held his hands up in defense.

"It's fine. Just don't drop anything else." I told him.

"At this rate, the piano won't make it to the top of the staircase in one piece ..." Klotho spoke from the top of the stairs.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to! Why couldn't you just leave the piano in the basement, same with the skeleton hand? Where do you plan on putting them now?" She called down to me.

"Wait, there is a human hand down here?" I asked. I waited a moment before looking to Evan. "Alright, lift with your legs. There you go. Now walk backwards." Evan walked backwards into the wall.

"Watch out for the doorway. Walk up the stairs. Clear the way, big package coming through. And also a piano." I called up to Klotho Carlos and Nero.

"Jackass." Evan mumbled. I laughed at him as we walked up the stairs.

"I hope they fall down the stairs." Klotho told Nero and Carlos.

"Get rid of the hand. If I find it in my office, I will sabotage your manuever gear." I threatened.

"Nah. I have better places to put this." She took the skeleton hand from the top of the piano. She placed the hand on top of my head, but I couldn't do anything because I didn't want to break the piano. "See?"

Somebody removed the hand from my head. I looked over and saw Captain Levi standing next to me.

"Listen to me, you brat. You'd better show some respect to your superiors. He may be lifting a heavy object, but I am not. If you keep this up, I will have you court martialed." Levi stood directly in front of Klotho. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Klotho slouched.

"Stand up straight." Levi ordered. She stood as straight as a pole.

"Yes sir."

"Now I'm sure you have things to do. Go." Levi almost growled.

"Alright Evan, set the piano down over here. Gently!" Evan and me set the table down. "Good. Alright, get back to your post, thank you."

"Alright then. Good afternoon sir. I apologize about that, as well as this mess. What could I do for you?" I asked Captain Levi as I brushed off my clothes.

"Erwin informed me that my squad will be staying here with you for a small while. I have come to tell you ahead of time." Levi spoke through his usual angry-looking expression.

"Thank you. I will be happy to have your squad here. It will be an honor." I smiled at him.

"Hmm, still mostly tuned." Klothos spoke to herself as she tapped on the piano.

"Klothos, please finish cleaning the basement with Jason and Robert. Where is Carlos?" I asked.

"Here." Carlos called from the doorway. Carlos, Robert and Jason all stepped through the door.

"You three, go to the basement and finish cleaning down there." I commanded.

"Can I stay up here for a bit, sir?" Klotho asked while staring at the piano.

"Listen to your captain." Levi ordered. Klothos walked down the stairs, mumbling something.

"Levi, please follow me. I will show you around." I started towards the stairs leading to the rooms.

"No thank you. I need to get my squad over here quickly." Levi turned and started towards the door leading outside. As Levi rode away, I walked up to my office. I quickly decide to pop open the bookshelf. I pulled out a thick book, title 'Atlas'.

"Atlas, must be a type of company from a few hundred years ago." I told myself. I popped the bookshelf back into places, and I stored the book in a locked drawer in my desk. I put the key on a chain and I set it around my neck. The door knocked a few times.

"Come in." I sat at my desk. Klotho stepped into the room with a bunch of blades in her arms.

"Are these the blades you told me about?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Where do you want them?" She asked.

"Just give them to me, then continue with the basement. I assume Carlos has already taken control?"

"What do you think?" She glared. She made her way to the door, and as she turned to head down the hall, I called to her.

"Please don't try anything with Levi. He will probably kill you."

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"I know you. I trained with you for three years. Just please don't." I let her walk away. "Lord, pleased don't let her do something stupid."

I had a few moments to myself, I began to write in my journal.

"Day four. Levi visited today. His squad is going to be staying here until our expedition. The cleaning is going well, the basement and dining area are the only things left. I worry about Klotho. She had a slight confrontation with Captain Levi, I have no doubt he will kill her, she can't match up to him. None of us can. -Hunter O'Harris, Squad Leader, Survey Corps"

"Knock knock." Carlos stood in the doorway.

"Come in." I closed the journal and I placed it in the desk.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"Sir, if Levi Squad will be staying here, where are they going to stay? What time they will arrive?" Carlos questioned.

"I believe they will arrive around mid day tomorrow. We are deciding sleeping arrangements when they arrive." I told him. "On the topic of Levi, has Klotho said anything regarding him or his squad?"

"Well, she said she needed a way to get back at Captain Levi."

"I guessed she would. Try to keep an eye on her when she is around Levi's squad. I don't want anything happening." I told him.

"Alright. They are going to be here tomorrow?" He made sure.

"Probably around noon, yes. Also, tell Robert and the others to watch out for Klotho. And to intervene when she tries starting something. But don't hurt yourselves."

"Well Carlos, you are quite the liar." Klotho spoke from behind me.

"Klothos, this is serious. I don't want you messing with Levi's squad." I turned around.

"And, I came up here to ask about Levi Squad. Where they would sleep and such. Hunter then asked if you said anything regarding Levi." Carlos added.

"My quarrel is not with Levi's squad; I would never do anything to harm them. So, just for curiosity's sake, where do they get to sleep? I don't think we have enough spare rooms, so who is bunking with whom?" She asked. I didn't trust that it was just, 'curiosity'.

"That will be discussed when they arrive tomorrow. I will tell you who you are with when we decide." I recited what I told Carlos.

"You said you 'needed a way to get at that clean freak'." Carlos quoted, what I assume, were her earlier words.

"The squad and the squad's leader are separate entities. Furthermore, the squad should not pay for crimes of their leader. I have no desire to cause them harm." She folded her arms as she leaned against the windowsill.

"Captain Levi has not committed any crimes." I grew irritated.

"I didn't say that he did; I just said that he crossed me." She leaned further.

"And I said not to mess with them. Where will humanity be if their only chance is busy dealing with infighting?" I asked, standing from my chair.

"And you think that your squad isn't already in-fighting, Hunter?" She asked before rolling out of the window.

"I know there is infighting. Levi was right, this isn't a cakewalk." I spoke to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. I turned back to Carlos as I sat down. "My orders still stand. Make sure she does not disturb Levi Squad while they are here."

"Yes sir." Carlos saluted.

"Dismissed." I waved him away.

(Later that night)

"Hunter! Food!" Carlos called from downstairs. I stood from my desk and made my way downstairs.

"Thank the walls. I am starving." I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Don't tell me you are a wall worshipper." Nero spoke.

"Heavens no. What kind of crazy person do you take me for?" I sat down at the head of the table.

"Did you finish your paperwork?" Klothos asked.

"Almost, only some reports left, I have to write what happened during the attack." I spoke as Carlos walked from the kitchen.

"To celebrate our graduation. I got us something special!" Carlos removed the lid of the platter, revealing a beautiful turkey. It was a mesmerizing golden-brown. Sprinkled with different herbs and surrounded by various vegetables.

"Carlos, if you were a girl, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. You'd be an excellent housewife." I laughed, along with the rest of the squad.

"That is the only reason you would marry a woman, if she could cook?" Klotho asked, disgusted.

"Of course not, it was just a joke." I told her.

"That is a massive bird." Klotho noted.

"Holy crap!" Robert exclaimed.

"Where did you get that?" Nero questioned.

"Yes, they certainly don't give out birds like that for every meal." I smiled

"Where did you get it, Carlos?" Nero asked once again.

"I went to the city a few days ago, and got the turkey for our graduation. All type of meat is really scarce now with all the refugees."

"Eat and enjoy!" I shouted.

"First!" Robert screamed.

"No. We will go as such. Hunter and Klotho, then me, then you, then Jason, then Nero, then Sagittarius, then Evan." Carlos listed the order.

"Fine." Robert slumped in his chair. Everyone got their food, and we all ate and spoke.

"Alright, so tomorrow, when Squad Levi gets here, we will decide the sleeping arrangements. Be polite, don't try doing anything stupid." I looked over to Klotho. "And don't get too attached to your rooms. You will have to share. This place only has seven rooms, and there are six of them."

After I finished eating, I made my way up to my room, I switched into some loose, comfortable pants, and I kept on my white T-Shirt.

"Alright. Some rest." I laid on my bed.

"Hunter!" Evan called from downstairs. "We need help.

"Damnit." I hissed, I walked downstairs and walked into the dining room.

"We need to know who has dish duty." Evan told me.

"Sagittarius and Jason. Where is he?" I asked. Jason stepped through the door and approached me.

"Klotho needs help getting to her room. She asked for you to help her." Jason told me. Evan began laughing and he knocked over a plate.

"If I get back and these things are not clean, I will turn you into a shish kabob! Is that understood?" I yelled at Evan.

"Yes sir. Sorry." Evan grew pale, as well as everybody else.

"Sorry won't fix my damn plates! Now clean the mess up!" I walked to Klotho.

"So, she needs some ice on her ankle. And she is not allowed to get out of bed until the swelling goes down." Jason told me, he looked somewhat pale.

"Okay. Can you get the ice please?" I brushed myself off and I combed my hair. "Being squad leader sure is an adventure." I lifted her from the bench.

"I should probably have my glasses." I laughed.

**_Hay-oo maggots! I've uploaded two chapters today, so, in case you might've skipped over 6.(Not the Doctor._**


	8. Squad Levi

I stepped through the open door of Klothos room as she opened her eyes. She was still propped up against the headboard, and a blanket was wrapped around her torso.

"I think I - " She coughed into her elbow. "I seem to be more fragile than I thought."

"Morning." I waved at her. She jumped slightly.

"Both a gentleman, and a stalker. How long have you been there?" She asked.

"I just walked in. Trying to make sure you are okay. Breakfast is ready." I informed her.

"I didn't hear the door open."

"Jason stepped in so he could open your window. He must have forgotten to close the door."

"I need to get dressed." She pushed me back and she closed the door. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Are you feeling well? Has the swelling gone down?"

"Seems like it. I can walk on it without limping, so I should be fine. Go on now; Carlos doesn't put food on the table until you're there, so don't starve the squad."

"Actually, we are waiting for you." I leaned against the door.

"Thank you for helping me last night." I barely heard her voice through the door.

"It is the least I could do. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't make sure you guys were all healthy and safe?"

"You'd be like most of my old tutors."

"I'm not the most educated lad, seeing as how my uncle murdered my father, giving me little time for studies. Also, I'm not some fancy pants living in Wall Sina." She laughed a bit.

"Go put food on the table before someone drags you down the steps and puts you in a stew pot." She warned.

"I'm sorry, was that a threat, or a promise?" I smirked behind the door.

"That depends how fast you get downstairs."

"Probably faster than you, gimpy." I chuckled.

"Nobody is waiting for me. You are a different story."

"Actually, as I said before, nobody is eating until you are at the table." I turned towards the stairway. "Guys, she won't come down!"

"God damnit! Hurry up, we are hungry!" Evan shouted from downstairs.

"Give me a moment. I just woke up!" She yelled back at Evan as she stepped through the door. She was wearing a white dress shirt, her leather bracelet, and a pair of black pants.

"We've already given you several moments." I told her. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs.

"Now you are the one lagging behind."

"Oh boy, to the stew pot we go! I'd say I should probably be cooked with some carrots, maybe served with some light wine." I laughed.

"Just shut up and move faster."

"Don't order me around."

"Don't call me 'gimpy'."

"I'm your squad leader. It was just a bit of light teasing." I responded as we reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Finally, the demon arrives from hibernation." Nero threw his arms in the air.

"You're still mad about that?" Klotho asked.

"I'm just joking."

"Can we eat please?" Evan looked at me.

"Yes, everyone sit." Klotho sat nearest the piano. I walked into the kitchen and brought out the pot of soup. As I set the pot down, a knock came from the doorway.

"I'll get it. Don't touch the soup." I warned Evan and Nero. I walked to the door and opens it up. Levi, as well as several men, and a cute looking girl, all stood on the porch area.

"Levi Squad. It is a pleasure to have you. Please set your things down by the stairs. My name is Hunter, I am the squad leader of everybody in their." I pointed to the dining area.

"I'm Gunther." One of the men shook my hand.

"Eld."

"James."

"Oluo."

"And I'm Petra." The girl smiled at me. "What is that music? It sounds beautiful."

"That is my squad member occupying herself. Well, It is a pleasure to have you all here. Please come into the dining area, we are just about to eat." I led them to where my squad was seated.

"Everyone, this is Levi, he was here yesterday. These are his squadmates; Petra, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and James." I introduced Levi Squad. "This is my squad; Jason, Evan, Klotho, Robert, Sagittarius, Carlos, and Nero." I introduced my squad.

"Everyone please, take a seat. Help yourself to some soup." Everyone sat down. Petra sat next to me, and Levi next to her. Levi was next to Klotho as well. Oluo sat on my left, next to Sagittarius. Gunther and Eld sat on Sagittarius' left. James sat down next to Evan.

"So, should we start discussing sleeping arrangements, or wait till after breakfast?" I asked Levi.

"After. My squad is hungry." Levi answered. We all ate our food, and after we were done, Levi and I stood from the table.

"Sagittarius, Nero, please take care of the dishes." I asked.

"Oluo, go help them." Levi ordered Oluo. Levi and I walked upstairs, into my office.

"Alright, so what should we do about the sleeping arrangements? Two of my squad already share a room, what should we do from their?" I asked. Levi and I talked about it for a bit, and after we finished, we walked downstairs and called a meeting.

"Now that everyone is here. We have decided who will be sharing a room with who." I motioned to Levi. "Levi and I will share a room. Eld, you are with Carlos. Petra and Klotho will be together. Oluo is with Sagittarius. James with Nero. Lastly, Gunther with Robert." I went down the list.

"What about Evan and Jason?" Robert asked.

"They already share a room. So it would just be dumb to add another person." I told him.

"Do you mind sharing a room?" Klotho asked Petra.

"Not at all, this place is beautiful." Petra told her.

"Get your things into your rooms. And learn where everything is. We will be staying here until the expedition." Levi ordered his squad. Everyone left the room to show their roommates around, or to take their things to their room.

"Sir, when is the first expedition?" Klotho snuck behind me.

"We don't know yet. Levi's squad will be here for the foreseeable future." I told her.

"Are you scared to go?" She asked.

"We are going to fight the titans in their own territory, and you have faced titans before. You know the answer to that question."

"I'm sure we will come back, captain." She smiled as she led Petra to their room.

"Some of you will most likely die. I know that you understand that." Levi told me.

"No doubt. It happens all the time in this job." I paused for a moment. "Lance corporal, if I may? What was it like on your first expedition?"

"Some of my comrades died. Others lived."

"Do you ever wish you could have saved them?"

"Where is it that your room is?"

"Oh, this way sir. Up the stairs." I led Levi to the room.


End file.
